nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Blele
'"Operation Blele" '''is the first and premiere episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 121st episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on December 23, 2014. In the premiere episode, Deeba, Simon, and Blake are recruited by Operation Blele for Stratagem 2: the revival of the Operation. In the past, Anna is innocent in the slaughter of the Gallifreyan family. The Episode BANQUET HALL "Anna?" Deeba said, "Yeah, well good for you. Stay back." "Deeba!" Deeba gasped in relief. "BLAKE! BLAKE! I'M IN HERE!" Blake ran into the office. He slid to a sudden halt when he saw Anna. "IT'S MARIE!" Amy screamed from the hallway and quickly emerged. She ran toward Anna. The Mailman threw himself in front of her. "EVERYONE STOP!" "She's Xerxes!" Blake shouted. Nicholas ran up behind Amy and restrained her. The Mailman rubbed his head in agitation. "Spencer, can you explain?" "Fat chance," he said sarcastically. "I can explain," Anna said. "Explain what?" Simon asked. Deeba pointed a shaking finger. "She's...good?" Anna sighed. "Xerxes was Grace." "Oh." "Oh." "Oh..." "Oh are we all caught up?" Lily said. Olivia smiled. "Where is everyone coming from?!" Deeba cried. Amy looked around. "Should we count again?" "For narration's sake, yes," Blake said. The Mailman counted heads. "Me, Spencer, Anna, Deeba, Blake, Simon, Lily, Olivia, Amy, and Nicholas. That about covers it." "Oi," Spencer said. "Who's this?" Blake asked, pointing at Spencer. "Oh God I'm going to scream," the Mailman said. He leaped onto a chair. "Everyone listen! Marie's real name is Anna; she's a member of the top-secret Operation Blele." Amy gasped. "No!" "Yes!" Spencer grouched. "Lily and Olivia were aware of this," the Mailman continued. Deeba, Simon, and Blake glared at Olivia and Lily. "It's a delicate process," Lily said sheepishly. "What is?" Simon snapped. "Stratagem 2," the Mailman said, "Please listen. I'm trying to make this as easy as possible." "It's not easy," Spencer said. "Thank you," the Mailman said, "Anyway, Operation Blele suffered a loss of three of its original five members. Anna is one of the two survivors. Operation Blele has three stratagems. Stratagem 2 is the revival by choosing new members. We have carefully selected the three of you." The Mailman pointed at Deeba, Simon, and Blake. "What?" Simon said. "Excuse you?" Blake said. "Uh hell no," Deeba said. "Really?" the Mailman said, "The Operation is a revival of the Cult of Gallifrey, created by Nutty and Grant in their final year. It was this creation that caused their assassination. Oh, also Xerxes is dead. I forgot to mention that." "Hallelujah," Simon said. "So is the Archduke," Amy said, dropping her phone, "The Viceroys just texted me. Kevin and Cherry were both murdered in Tomorrowland Hub." "Oh my God!" Lily said, "How awful!" "He was a murderer himself," Simon said, "And what was with that cheesy line of his?" "I LOLed so hard," Blake said. "ANYWAY!" the Mailman shouted, "Anna, Spencer, and I are heading back to our base. Deeba, Blake, Simon, will you be joining us?" "What about Olivia, LIly, Amy, and Nicholas?" Deeba asked, "They aren't special enough?" "Mom and I have some catching up to do," Olivia said with a smile, "Mets, Spencer, Anna, it was truly great to see you again. Congratulations on your defeat of Xerxes. I hope you find the same luck with the Necromancer." "Who?" Blake asked. Lily and Olivia hugged everyone individually then left hand in hand. "Okay," Deeba said, "I still say Amy and Nicholas come with us." "VMK needs a President," Nicholas said, "And Amy is the best woman for the job." "Co-Presidents would suffice, I should say," Spencer said. Nicholas laughed. "I'll stick with the Vice President position." Amy looked around. "Not this office. I have a feeling there is...well...nevermind." Nicholas grimaced and nodded. Amy looked over at the collapsed pile of rubble that buried Xerxes. "Let's get that compounded instantly. Come, Nicholas, we have work to do." "Not yet," Nicholas said. He reached into his pocket and removed two slips of paper. "I'm sorry I don't have enough drawn up for the rest of you; I only met you today. But Deeba, Blake, we would like to formally invite you to our wedding." Deeba smiled broadly. "Congratulations!" Amy smiled happily. "Thank you! And..." Amy took Deeba's hands. "Good luck, dear. Your parents and grandmother would be so proud of you." Amy and Nicholas exited. The Mailman faced them. "Well! I still have no answer." "About what?" Simon asked. "Stratagem 2," Anna said, "Will you join us?" "What are we joining?" Blake asked. The Mailman sighed. "For the fifth time, it's a peacekeeping task force. It's basically the Cult of Gallifrey but with a different name to avoid confusion. It's also incredibly secret, which is why Amy has never heard of it. We operate around the scope of the government, not in it." "Currently, we face a major threat in the form of the Necromancer," Spencer said. The Mailman nudged him. "Who's the Necromancer?" Deeba asked. "Confidential," Anna said, "Unless you join us." "No," Deeba said firmly, "I've spent enough time being almost killed by deranged psychopaths. And then they turn out good and I get confused and no. Just no." "Me neither," Blake said, "That's insane." "Forget it," Simon said. The Mailman tossed back his head and groaned. "This day is too frustrating for me. Sorry, I'm usually not like this. Spencer, can you get the envelopes?" Spencer stepped into the train. "Must be cramped in there," Blake said. "It's a TARDIS," Deeba said. Blake and Simon stared. "What?" "I'm a Time Lord," the Mailman said casually. Spencer emerged carrying three envelopes. The Mailman took them and turned them around. "Three envelopes. One for each of you. They each have your name on it. And on the back...you'll see this wheel design." "Operation Blele's logo," Deeba said. "Correct," the Mailman said, "It's divided into five sectors, one for each member. When a certain sector is extremely darker than the others, it means it came from one person. For example, these are each holding a dark purple circle. That means it comes from our leader." "Who's your leader?" Deeba asked. Anna smiled. "Confidential." "Anna's color is teal," the Mailman explained, "but these letters are from our leader." "And what do they contain?" Blake asked. Spencer smiled. "Letters of recommendation." Blake, Deeba, and Simon stood in silence. The Mailman opened the first letter. "Simon Morgan," he read, "is an exceptional candidate for Stratagem 2. He is the offspring of Katherine and Byron Morgan, the two influential doctors to the Archduke Kevin of Tomorrowland. I have heard powerful and moving comments about him and I suggest you look into this possibility. Enclosed is his address. I hope you are well. Sincerely, Lily Rahubdard." "Who?" Simon said, "I've never met a Lily." "She just left," Deeba said, "The old woman. She is the last surviving member of the original Cult of Gallifrey." "Who was that letter sent to?" Simon asked. Anna raised her hand. "Remember when I visited you? I'm sorry I couldn't say more then, but I was trying to tell you to embrace Stratagem 2." Simon clenched his fists. "You. Got. Me. Exiled!" Anna looked down. "Sorry." "Exiled?" Deeba said, "She killed my entire family!" "No!" Anna protested, "No, God no, please please just listen." "Blake Orrupt-Wolley," the Mailman said, opening the second letter, "would, I believe, make a suitable candidate for this Stratagem of yours. I understand that Gallifreyan knows not of this Operation and perhaps it is for the best, for I fear that she would hold her children back from the cause. I was only just told of Operation Blele by Anna. First, let me apologize for your loss. I cannot imagine how hard that must have been on the two of you. Allow me to extend my personal recommendation for Stratagem 2. Blake Orrupt-Wolley, my great-grandson. Sincerely, Rhys Orrupt-Wolley." Blake gasped. "Granddad..." The Mailman handed Blake the letter. It was Rhys' handwriting. The Mailman opened the last letter. "My dearest Anna," the Mailman read, "tonight I am organizing a get-together of the family. I would very much like to invite you to Gallifrey Estate, but no one knows of Operation Blele and perhaps it should stay that way. However, with the most recent death of J, I know now that Stratagem 2 is a must. I sought a suitable candidate for you, since publicity is not best for you, but found none. However, tonight, while phoning various members of my family to join us for dinner, I discovered the perfect candidate. My granddaughter, Deeba. I urge you to come to Gallifrey Estate tonight to see for yourself. Give her a kindness test. I guarantee you she will pass. I hope all is well and I love you dearly. Best regards, Elena Gallifreyan." Deeba was in tears. Anna was avoiding Deeba's gaze. "You didn't do it..." Deeba said quietly. Anna shook her head. "I tried to stop it." GALLIFREY ESTATE ONE YEAR AGO Anna flashed her badge at the guards in the TARDIS-shaped police box. She pulled one aside and explained her mission. He became very flustered. "Visitors are not tolerated at Gallifrey Estate." Anna sighed and showed him her badge again. "Just say I had to use the phone. You can do this." The guard nervously rang the doorbell. Deeba answered. The guard jumped. "Oh my! I didn't expect anyone to answer." Deeba smiled. "You have the night report?" "Oh...um..no actually. You see, this woman..." The guard moved aside so that Anna could see Deeba. She smiled at her. "Her car broke down in the tunnel. She was hoping she could use the phone." "Oh," Deeba said. Reluctant, Anna thought, exhibits instinct. "We...uh..." the guard said quickly, trying to justify himself, "the phone in our security booth is malfunctioning and we don't get cell phone service out here...I...I'm sorry, we'll leave." "Wait, God, hold up," Deeba said, "She can use the phone. I don't think she has bombs tacked to herself." Anna laughed. The guard gave her a nod and escorted her inside. Anna watched as Deeba explained the situation to her surprised parents. Elena came out of her room upstairs and smiled at Anna. "The phone is in the study," Deeba said, "Let us know when you're done." "Um," Felicia Gallifreyan said, "Why don't you stay with her?" Deeba eyed her mother. Anna smiled patiently. "Okay," Deeba said and led the way into the study. "I'm Deeba," Deeba introduced herself. Anna feigned a giggle. "I know who you are! All of VMK knows the Gallifreyan family!" "True," Deeba said, "What is your name?" For a moment, Anna wanted to give Deeba her Operation Blele name, but decided quickly against it. "I'm Marie." She began to dial a fake number. "I'm from Frontierland." Anna fabricated a conversation and then frustratingly slammed the receiver. "Thank you," she said, "I'll go into town." "Wait," Deeba said, "Is everything okay? Can they fix your car?" "Well," Anna said, "There's apparently a curfew in Storybookland. They won't let anyone out after midnight so they said I'm stuck here. I'll go find an inn. Thanks for your help though!" Anna stalked out of the study. "Wait!" Deeba said, "You can't walk to Storybookland. The mine can be dangerous. Thugs hang out near the end. You have to spend the night here!" Anna tried to stop herself from smiling. Deeba was doing beautifully. Compassion, kindness. Virtues Blele needed. Showtime, Anna thought. "Oh...uh...no...I could never! That's not...appropriate. You're...the family of....Gallifreyan...it's...not right..." "It isn't," Felicia Gallifreyan said. You would fail, Anna thought. "Oh my God, Mom, really?" Deeba cried, "It should be because we're Gallifreyan's family that she should stay. I'll make up a room." "No, no," Anna protested, "I'm going." She put her hand on the doorknob. Deeba had excelled in every way. She would return later to speak to Elena. "Let that woman out of this house and I'll disown you." Anna turned around. Elena was standing at the balcony. Anna pretended to be surprised. Felicia scowled. "Yes, fine. Do you have any luggage in your car?" Anna shook her head. Deeba pulled her toward the staircase. Elena winked at her as they passed. Night fell. The Necromancer was waiting. Anna was clueless. She was unaware. And now she was in the perfect trap. It was only her and one other left. The Necromancer pulled his knife out from his pocket. He would have to move quickly to eliminate the guards. Soon, all the guards in the police box went to the barracks further in the woods. Except one. Just one. The Necromancer leapt down off the ledge. The guard hurried to investigate. And the Necromancer slit his throat. Easy. The next part was harder, but the Necromancer had his secret weapon. And soon, the guards in the barracks weren't a problem either. The door opened. Anna opened her eyes. "Hey," Elena said. "Hey," Anna replied. Elena sat on her bed. "I couldn't wait any longer," she said, "Anna, what do you know about Xerxes?" "Not much," Anna said, "I'm sorry." "No," Elena said desperately, "You have to know something!" "I'm sorry," Anna said, "All I know is that it's a position." "A what?" Elena said. "A position," Anna said, "Passed down. The Commander of Hell is another term. Stalin came first, Katarina was third, and the fifth is the current and unknown." "Gallifreyan told me to find this Xerxes!" Elena said, "Can you help me?" Anna sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, "Right now, Stratagem 2 is my priority. But there's always the Mailman." Elena sighed. "Yes. Yes, I have faith in him." "Good," Anna said, "You really should go back to sleep." "Wait," Elena said, "Deeba? Did she pass?" Anna smiled. "With flying colors. Of course, she'll have to undergo a few more tests before we tell her, but she is an exceptional candidate." "A few more tests?" Elena asked nervously, "They aren't dangerous, right?" "No, not at all," Anna said, "I'll just observe her from afar." "You're going to stalk her," Elena said. Anna smirked. "Sure, El." The Necromancer ignored the screaming, bloody guard and turned his attention back to the house. It was time. He gathered firewood in the forest and stacked them against the side of the house. Anna shot up. Someone was stacking firewood outside. She looked at the clock; 3am. Who in God's name would be stacking firewood at this hour? Anna slid out of bed. She glanced outside. There was someone moving into the woods toward the barracks. Who could that be...? Anna froze. She saw his face. It was him. It was the Necromancer. He came for her. Anna threw on her robe and tiptoed quickly down the hall. She hurried out the front door. Unbeknownst to her, Deeba had followed. Anna moved slowly through the forest. She made sure not to bring a flashlight; she didn't want the Necromancer to see her. She quickly approached the guard barracks. She knocked on the door. "Hello?" Anna said softly, "I think there's someone here to kill me." The door opened. A guard collapsed to the ground, dead. Anna backed up. "Oh my God..." She turned around. A flashlight was moving through the forest. She grabbed her robe and ran back to Gallifrey Estate. She ran inside. The lights were still out. She hurried to Elena's bedroom. She jolted her awake. "What?" Elena cried, "What is it?" "I'm in danger!" Anna said urgently, "I'm leaving immediately before I endanger any of you." Elena stared. "Do you smell something burning?" Anna's eyes widened. Orange light. Gallifrey Estate was a raging inferno. Deeba stumbled toward the door when it burst open. "MOM!" Deeba screamed, "DAD!" It was neither. "Take this!" Elena coughed. She pushed the Cult of Gallifrey hat into Anna's hands. "What? Why?" Anna said. "Xerxes musn't find this! Please! Take it and go. NOW! Speak not to Deeba!" "I can't leave you!" Anna said, "Let me help you to the stairs." Elena grabbed Anna. "You must always survive." She pushed her toward the hallway. "Godspeed!" "Good luck!" Anna cried. She sprinted downstairs and burst out the front door. Flames were licking the entire house. Anna ran directly into Deeba. Their eyes locked. Oh my God, Anna thought, she's going to think I did this. Deeba saw the hat. Anna turned and ran into the woods, tears springing to her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU!" Deeba screamed. Anna never stopped running. The Necromancer scowled. Anna survived. He should have barricaded the door. That was his mistake. No matter. There will be plenty of opportunities in the future. It would just be hard to explain this to Xerxes. GOLDEN HORSESHOE MERCANTILE Val hugged Anna. "I'm sorry," she said, "I know how hard that must have been." "He's after us," Anna said, "He won't ever stop." "I know," Val said, "We must hurry Stratagem 2." "How?" Anna said, "Deeba is the only viable candidate." "Not necessarily," Val said, "I got a letter from Lily recommending an intern in Tomorrowland. I have his address." Anna jumped up. "Excellent!" "Here," Val said, handing Anna an envelope, "Send a message to Simon." Anna paused. "Can I have another?" Val acquiesced. Anna addressed the first one to Simon. She left it empty. There was no use summoning him now; it was too soon. However, he should at least recognize the symbol of Operation Blele. She made sure it was a special envelope that dissolved into dust after 100 hours. Anna addressed the second one to Deeba. She wrote simply, "I'm sorry." BANQUET HALL PRESENT DAY "Oh," Deeba said. Anna smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry," Anna said again, "It's a lot to take in." "Can I see that letter?" Deeba said, incredibly emotional. The Mailman handed it to her. Deeba read it over a few times. "Okay," she said, "What would I have to do?" Spencer smiled. "Protect the world." Deeba laughed. "Okay," she said again. She folded the letter. "I'm in." "Then so am I," Blake said. "I am most certainly NOT!" Simon said, "Are you freaking kidding me? This Elena must be pure motivation because some recommendation by some unknown woman is going to convince me to walk into my own death." "Simon, right?" Deeba said. Simon nodded. "What will you do?" Deeba asked. Simon stared. "Get a job. Live a life. It's not that difficult." "You could live life," the Mailman said, "the Time Lord way." "The Time Lord way?" Simon asked, "Killing off your companions every few seasons?" The room booed. "NO," the Mailman said, "I mean by taking a little risk. By doing something for the good of everyone." "Come on, Simon," Deeba said, "It'd be more fun with three of us." "Seven," Anna said, "If Simon joined, there would be seven." "And I'm not joining," Simon said. "If the last surviving member of the Cult of Gallifrey thinks you're worthy of joining Operation Blele, then you're probably good stuff." "Good at what?" Simon said. "Technology, I've heard," Spencer said, "And propaganda." "Propaganda?" Simon said. "Spin doctor stuff," the Mailman said, "We need you Simon." "I have a feeling it'll be worth your while, Simon," Anna said. Deeba took Simon's hand. "Come on!" she urged. Simon pondered for a few minutes. But then he accepted. "Fantastic!" the Mailman said. "We have no time to lose then," Spencer said, "Chop chop this way." "Where are we going?" Deeba asked. "Frontierland," Anna said with a grin. The Mailman stepped into his TARDIS. "One moment," he shouted. Blake and Simon peered to look inside. "Oh my God," Blake said. Deeba followed their gaze. She gasped. "God bless America it's real." The Mailman emerged and the train dematerialized. "Sent it to the Frontierland train station. It'll blend nicely there." "The chameleon circuit is broken?" Deeba asked. "No," the Mailman said haughtily, "Just locked. I'm too lazy to unlock it." "Right," Simon said. "Chop chop!" Spencer said again, "This way!" They followed Spencer around the Xerxes death pile and outside into the light. SPLASH MOUNTAIN Anna turned around to walk backwards. "Since you're now technically unofficial members of Operation Blele..." "Sounds official," Blake whispered to Deeba. "We must now brief you on the Necromancer," Anna said, "Public enemy #1." "Public enemy?" Simon asked, "Shouldn't we have heard of him?" "You've probably never heard of him," Spencer said, "But you probably met him." "What?" Simon said. "The Necromancer goes by many names. The Necromancer is kind of our name for him. Because it matches his occupation." "He brings back the dead?" Blake asked with a laugh. The Mailman was stoic. "Yup." "Wait, seriously?" Deeba said. "Jesus," Simon said. "The Necromancer is good at hiding," Anna said, "We have no idea where he is or what his next move is." "You must have some ideas..." Simon said. "HEY!" Blake said. He stopped walking. Everyone else did as well. He stared at Anna. "IT'S YOU!" Anna turned around. "Me?" "YES!" Blake nearly shouted, "From Calvin's Cuisine! My family's restaurant. You were there!" Anna sighed. "Yes. I was." "Why...?" Deeba demanded. "You needed a protector," Anna said. CALVIN'S CUISINE ONE YEAR AGO "Welcome to Calvin's Cuisine," Blake said, "How many in your party?" "Oh," the woman said, "I'm not here to eat. I was wondering if Deeba Gallifreyan was here." Blake eyed her cautiously. "She's not here," he said, "She's been hiding from Marie." "Oh," the woman said. She adjusted her sunglasses and pushed back her auburn hair. "Can I...help you?" Blake asked. "Tell me," the woman said, "What do you think of Deeba?" Blake smiled. "I think I'm in love with her." The woman grinned. "That's lovely. It truly is. Promise me something, then. Promise me you'll always protect her." "I promise on my life," Blake said. The woman took Blake's hand. "We will always survive," she said, "For we are the glue. Remember that." Blake stared. "Okay?" The woman turned and left. Blake returned to work. FRONTIERLAND DOCK "You've been all over my life in the past year," Deeba said, "Creeper." "Sorry," Anna said again, "You're taking it kind of well, though." "Kind of," Deeba said. "I just followed you," Anna said, "To observe. There wasn't really much to do. But the Necromancer kept following ME. That's why I left Elena's hat and my sunglasses in Main Street. If the Necromancer found them, he might focus his attention on your family or something. Who knows?" "Where did you go, anyway?" Deeba asked, "Blake and I were right behind you and you just...vanished." "Tomorrowland," Anna said, "To talk to Simon." "Yeah, thanks for that," Simon said. "Here's a question," Blake said, "Since we're all full of them. How did you escape that explosion this morning? The one that destroyed that shop in Frontierland?" "Oh," Anna said, "I had a little help." "You're welcome," the Mailman said. "His TARDIS," Anna said, "was kindly deposited into our possession." "I needed it somewhere Xerxes couldn't get to it," the Mailman said. "And thank God he did," Anna said, "or else I would have had to have been scraped off the walls." "Lovely imagery," Spencer said. "You said there are seven of us," Deeba said, "But I only count six." "The leader," Blake said, "GOD DEEBA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" "Do you have any idea how confusing all this is?" Deeba asked. "Tell us more about the Necromancer," Simon said. Anna nodded. "He first gave us problems when he wanted to join our ranks. Of course, we had to refuse. He became enraged. He offered to take us out for Xerxes, but Xerxes didn't care. Nonetheless, three of our five members...died." "I'm sorry," Deeba said. Anna frowned. "I miss them." "So he's trying to kill us?" Simon cried, "And you recruited us?" "No!" Spencer said, "He's changed his tune. Once the War came, he stopped trying to kill any of us. He seems to be after something else." "The dead?" Blake said, "Anyone want to explain that?" "We've had graveyard disturbances reports in the past months," the Mailman said, "One woman said she swore she saw her husband outside her house one night. But he's been dead for nine years. And this seems like the kind of thing the Necromancer would do." "So you knew him way before any of this?" Blake asked. "I did," Anna said. "Our goal," Spencer said, "is to find out what the Necromancer is planning and stop him. Easy." "Easy," the Mailman repeated. "Easy..." Deeba whispered. Anna's heart always beat twice as fast when she was talking about the Necromancer. Oh, such chills he gave her! Bad chills. Not sex chills. What had happened, she always asked herself. What on Earth had gone wrong? BLELE HEADQUARTERS FIVE YEARS AGO Anna was breathing heavily. She looked around the table. No one said anything. "He's deranged," Anna said to comfort herself. "Yeah..." the man to her right said. "This was it," Anna said, "I think this is what is going to set him off." "I know," Val said at the center of the table, "Vote to adjourn." "Yes," all four said simultaneously. Val nodded. "I vote yes as well. Meeting adjourned." STORYBOOKLAND He hated them! He HATED them! They always ALWAYS did this! No more. No more. No more no more no more. He slammed his head into the tree and screamed. The three guards who escorted him out glared at him. "You want more trouble buddy?" "Not today," he snarled. He stomped away from the tree. He wished he could burn it. Send it into a fiery column of smoke. He punched a house. He turned around to glare at the tree. They must not find him. Not until his revenge was ready. A new home. A new look. A new...name. He smiled. Ellis. That's a name he always liked. He turned his back on the tree and took a deep breath. This was it, he told himself, tonight is the night they'll never forget. Tonight was the Catalyst. FRONTIERLAND HUB PRESENT DAY "Here we are!" Anna said, "Home!" "I really hope you mean that shining hotel and not the molten rubble next to it," Blake said. "Nope," Spencer said, "It's the rubble." "Don't worry," the Mailman said, "They're going to rebuild it. I'll make sure Amy gets people on that." "But there's nothing here," Simon said. "Isn't there?" Anna said slyly. She led the way to a cellar door in the middle of the rubble. "Down here." "We're going to die," Blake said to Deeba. "Shut it," Spencer said and shoved Blake into the cellar. Deeba and Simon followed. Anna closed the hatch behind her. THE LIBRARY "You made it!" Val cried, running over to the entrance. Deeba, Blake, and Simon gaped. "Welcome!" Val said, "to the Library! Our base!" "It's incredible," Simon said. "It's...gingerbread," Deeba said with a smile. "Better than that," Spencer said, "All the walls are made from salvaged gingerbread from various districts lost to the Ghost Genocide." "I love it!" Deeba said. "Me too!" Blake said. Val coughed gently. "Oh!" the Mailman said, tossing his coat on the balcony railing, "This is Deeba, Blake, and Simon. And this is our wonderful leader!" "We've been calling her Val," Spencer said, "Short for Valerie." "Yeah," Val said, "But I would really prefer it if you used my Blele name." "Which is?" Deeba asked. Val smiled. "Koala." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Stratagem 2, first mentioned in "The Mother" was explained to be a recruitment of Deeba, Blake, and Simon for Operation Blele. The Necromancer, first mentioned in the finale of the previous season, is the main villain this season. Amy and Nicholas volunteered to rebuild VMK. Producers implemented this so that they could move on with season six without worrying about the events of the past season. Amy and Nicholas' wedding will serve as a main event in an upcoming episode. The wheel design was fully explained: the five sectors represent each member of Operation Blele. Whoever sent the letter will have a bolded sector for their color. In a flashback, it was revealed that the Necromancer, not Anna, was responsible for the torching of Gallifrey Estate. The envelopes, prominent in episodes 2-8 of the previous season, were sent out in a flashback in this episode. How Blake knew the password in "The Wanted" is revealed in this episode; Anna told him. The Catalyst was first seen in this episode, though it was of the immediate aftermath. Val was revealed as Koala. References Producers made multiple references to the complexity of the storylines. Simon mentions the almost-constant killing-off of companions in Doctor Who. The Mailman says "fantastic!" Trivia *The dialogue in the flashback to Gallifrey Estate was taken verbatim from "The Visitor." *Producers had "The Visitor" thought out entirely. The stacking of firewood Deeba heard was in fact the Necromancer. Anna was deliberately characterized as a nice person, because she was, but then framed for the murder to enhance the plot. *Producers disliked this episode because of the amount of loose ends they had to tie up. *When Anna turns around to walk backward in Splash Mountain, she is imitating a tour guide. *Like Anna/Marie and Grace/Xerxes, producers always knew that Val would be Koala. Unlike the major twists of Fantasyland ''and ''Gingerbread Chronicles, which were primarily thought up as the season progressed, producers knew the major story arcs and the major twists of this season. Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes Category:Premieres